Risky Business
by prettykurama
Summary: Tony and Ziva go undercover which puts them into some interesting situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ok once again I am writing the same this I do not own NCIS or the characters. **

**A/N: So this was a really random idea that popped into my head one night while I was trying to sleep. I hope you all like it. This chapter is a little slow because it is explaining the idea. **

"DiNozzo, David… Director wants you in his office" Gibbs says walking through the squad room. We jump out of our seats and follow Gibbs up to the director's office. All three of us walk in and Vance is waiting for us.

"Agents DiNozzo and David, I have an undercover assignment for you two to handle" He announces as Gibbs closes the door.

"What is the assignment?" Tony asks after sharing a look with me.

"David, I need to know if you are up for the job. You will be doing things that you may not be comfortable with" Vance asks ignoring Tony's question.

"What is it?" I ask. At the same time, I am agreeing to take the assignment. I am curious now and I want to find out more about our mission.

"We have a serial killer going after married Marines that tell their wives they won't be home for at least a week when really they are home, but staying at a hotel and hanging out at strip clubs all week with their friends. DiNozzo you will pose as one of these marines and David you will be-"

"A stripper" I finish for him. I am not sure what to think. Do I want to dance, strip, and who-knows-what else in front of all those people and my partner?

"David, I need you to go in a few days earlier than DiNozzo. You need to make friends with the girls and people need to know your face. You showing for just a few weeks won't work. DiNozzo you will call Ms. Scuito and tell her you won't be home for a few more weeks and you won't be able to contact her again until you are home. You will be staying at a hotel down the street from the club. Now, DiNozzo, you better keep this professional. Be on your guard at all times. David, I want you to keep a look out while you're doing what you do" Vance tells us.

"Are you both sure you can do this?" Vance asks us one more time.

"Yes" we answer in unison.

"Good… David, I want you to pack your bags and get wired. You leave as soon as you can. We already set up a job spot for you at the club. Your undercover name is Roxie,which is the name you will need to sign into for your spot" Vance demands.

"Yes Sir." I nod my head and listen for Tony's instructions so I know what he is doing.

"As for you DiNozzo, you will be dressed in a military uniform while at this strip club. Your undercover name is Jeremy Tyler. You have been married for 5 years. When you make the call to your wife, you will be standing outside the club. You leave in a few days. So pack your bags as well. Once you get back, help everyone else while Ziva is there until it is your time to leave" Vance tells him.

"On it Sir." Tony takes my arm whilewalking out of the office, leaving only Gibbs and Vance.

"When did this case come about?" Tony asks me, stopping me at the top of the stairs.

"I do not know but we have no choice now. We agreed to do it." I tell him.

"I know we did. I just wish it was different. What does our serial killer look like? Is it a woman or a man? Short or tall? Skinny or fat? Which one is it?" he asks.

"I do not know, Tony. But we have to be on our guards and look out for each other. Most likely our killer is killing both the strippers and the Marine" I tell him.

"Are you going to be comfortable doing that?" he asks, showing all his concern just in the way he is looking at me.

"I do not know. I do not know how I am going to strip and dance for people. It will be very weird… and you not being there for the first few days makes it worse. I mean, I know you will be watching, but that is not the same as you actually being in the room" I tell him.

"Look… if anything happens, I promise I will be there in a heartbeat" he assures me.

"Thank you, Tony. Now I have to go pack. I have a busy day ahead of me" I say, turning away and walking down the stairs. What the heck do I pack for something like this? I have no "stripper" clothes. Do I get things there, or do I have to buy them myself? I guess I will just pack for when I am not working and I am in my hotel. I grab my stuff and walk to the elevator. I reach the parking lot and drive home for the night.

I arrive home and quickly throw a bag together. With pajamas and clothes and my bathroom items. I zip the bag shut and sit on my bed for a little while. How am I going to do this? I mean, if I just had to dance for Tony, I wouldn't have a problem with that. I have a problem with all the other people throwing money at me so I do things for them… so they can touch me.

Just thinking about it disgusts me. I guess this type of assignment comes with the job. I have to protect the Marines. Yes they are being total jerks, but they are still Marines. I stand up from my bed and grab a piece of paper and pen and write a quick note to Tony explaining that he needs to get to the club as fast as he can. I fold the note and stick it in my pocket. I grab my bag and carry it out the door of my apartment. I lock the door on my way out and I make my way back out to my car. I drive back to NCIS headquarters to get my wire and microphone.

When I walk into the squad room, Tony is still at his desk; same for McGee and Gibbs.

"Hey" Tony says, not looking up from his work.

"Vance forgot to tell you that your outfits will be given to you when you arrive at the club" Gibbs informs me. I walk over to Tony and pass the slip of paper onto his desk. I turn back around and walk down to Abby's lab. As the elevator door opens,I can hear the blaring music from her stereo. She turns around to face me as I walk into the lab.

"Ziva!" She runs over and hugs me tightly. I can tell she is worried about the assignment as well.

"You have my stuff ready?" I ask pulling away from her hug.

"Yup it's all here. Here is your ear piece, microphone, and camera" she explains to me while handing me each item.

"Now when you get your outfit, don't forget to place the camera on it" she tells me. I look down into my hand see the ear piece that is fairly small. The microphone is also tiny and then an object that is small and black. It almost looks like a small bug that clings on to a screen or something. Maybe if there is lace on my outfit I could stick it there. It would blend in perfectly.

"Thank you, Abby. I will see you after the assignment" I say hugging her goodbye.

"Don't worry, Ziva. I will be doing what I can so you can come home as soon as possible" she tells me, pulling away.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I arrive at the club. I walk up to a blonde-haired woman named Vicky. She has a giant smile on her face as I approach her.

"You must be Roxie?" she half asks, looking me up and down.

"Yes I am" I answer briefly.

"Ok. Well let me show you around" she says, walking away. I follow her through the club and into a back room.

"This is your outfit rack. You can choose anyone of these" she says while showing me a rack with about 5 outfits on it. I wouldn't even call them outfits though. They are more like just pieces of cloth. I pull one out and look at it. This one isn't so bad I guess. The top is a corset type thing. It opens in the front, but it is closed by a ribbon that makes an X on the front and ties into a bow in the back. The ribbon is red and the corset itself is red, but it is covered in black lace. It also has two thin straps coming off of it. The bottom looks like a skirt. By the way it looks; I say it will only come halfway down my butt. The waist area is solid black, but then it breaks off into little stringy things that are red and then the tips of them are back to black. I can already imagine what Tony's face is going to look like once he sees me in this. Maybe this could be fun. I could tease him all I wanted and not be questioned by Gibbs… oh yes… this will be interesting.

"Roxie, you coming!" I hear Vicky yell. I follow her once again and she leads me over to a curtain.

"This is the stage. And in the far back are the private areas. Now I was told you are up for a lot as long as you are paid well. is thaat true?" she asks.

"Yes" I answer. I do not know what Vance told this woman, but whatever she says I will listen to. I hope I do not have to do anything too drastic.

"Good. Now go get dressed. You start in an hour" she tells me, pushing me back towards the clothing rack she showed me earlier.

"I can't wait to watch you dance in that outfit, Ziva." I hear Tony's voice say in my ear. I am beginning to wonder why I have to wear an earpiece for this assignment?

"Shut your trap, DiNozzo" I tell him.

"Besides… you will not be able to see me just yet" I explain.

"We have cameras inside the place, Ziva. We have to watch everyone's movements" he says. He begins to laugh and I know tonight is going to be a long night if I do not find a way to shut him up.

**A/N: ok so this was just a random idea that I had. If you want more then I suggest you review… please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

**A/N: I am so glad that you guys like this story! Thank you for all the reviews and the alerts! I hope you enjoy this chapter better then the last. Just a little warning I do not know anything about strip clubs only from movies and stories. So if things are off or unrealistic please let me know. I have heard that higher class strip clubs work differently and the idea was that this was a higher up club. But I am truly sorry if my information is wrong.**

It's my first day working and just looking around at the people here I am disgusted. Most of them are filthy and disgusting men. The worst part is I have to dance all over these men and maybe a woman or two. There are not many women here but there are a few.

"Roxie, you got your first one. Good luck and try to think of something or someone you like. It makes it easier for the first few times." Vicky tells me. She points over her shoulder to a man by the entrance door.

"That's him and you can take all your clients to the back corner over there." She says pointing to a half circle booth with a round table in front of it. Out of the middle of the table a silver metal pole is sticking out and connecting with the ceiling.

"Alight, so I do not know how this place works but what amounts of money should I take?" I ask.

"Anything you want. You can be cheap or expensive. It depends on how much money you want. It is really up to you." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"How long do I have to be with each client?" I ask.

"That depends on how much money they give you. Oh and if they give you a lot more then what you take and ask you to go somewhere else they are talking about the back rooms." She tells me.

"Do I have to go back there?" I ask.

"Nope, you don't have to let them touch you if you don't want them to. But that also means you will be making less money." She tells me.

"Ok good. As long as I have a say in what I do." I say.

"Alright lets gets this over with." I say walking over to the man. This is the first time I am really looking at the man. He is fat and most likely smells bad. He is part bald and he looks like he is in his early 50's and he seems to be drunk.

"Hey baby you ready to go?" he asks slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Please follow me." I tell him.

"He's just your type Zee-va." Tony voice says into my ear piece. Man I hate him sometimes. He is going to make this very hard to focus. But then again maybe I can focus on him instead of what I'm doing.

"How about I slip this right down here for you." The man says slipping his money into the top of my outfit. I have on a one piece suit that has two thin black straps that tie around my neck. The body is black but it has white hand prints on my butt and boobs. I pull the money out to see he put in 400 dollars then slip it back in. I am surprised this man does not look like the one to have 400 dollars just to throw away at a strip club. He sits down at the booth and I stand up onto the table directly in front of him so my hips are directly in front of his face.

"Let's see what you got Ziva." Tony's voice one again is filling my ears.

"This is my first day so if it is bad I am sorry." I say as I grab on to the poll. The man's eyes roam my body up and down.

"That's not possible sweetheart." His voice is thick with lust. If he is like this just from looking at me then I do not even want to know that he will be like when I start dancing. The truth is I never have done something like this but I have danced before.

"If you say so." I say making my voice sound sexier. I used to make my voice sound like this all the time so I have lots of practice. It almost comes naturally. I grab onto the poll and stand behind it a leg on each side. I slid down the poll spreading my legs farther apart. The man's eyes are locked onto one place. Being under this man's gaze is making me uncomfortable but I took this mission on my own free will. I can handle this. He is not allowed to touch me unless I want him to. The heels I am in make me a little off balanced but I quickly get used to it. I kneel down on the table in front of him once again. I let the music fill my head and I move my body to the beat. I make my movements more sexual then normally but it's not that hard. Even though I have not done it several years I am used to using my body to pleasure a man. It was one of the best advantages I had over men. If I moved a certain way I could make him do anything I wanted. My father made me learn this trick when I was very young. I can hear the man's breath starting to quicken indicating I am doing a good job of whatever I am doing.

"If I pay you more do I get to touch you?" he asks holding out another wad of one hundred dollar bills. His hands are filthy and I do not want them rubbing all over me.

"Sorry I do not allow touching." I can see the disappointment on his face.

"What about coming closer and shaking that body of yours over something else other than a table. I promise to keep my hands to myself." He says still holding out the money.

"Come on Ziva the man is desperate. Give him a little happiness in his pathetic life." Tony says. I am wondering where Gibbs is since it has only been Tony talking to me this whole time. I climb off the table down into the man's lap making sure I do not touch him. The second I start dancing over the man his eyes become a shade darker than they were.

"Wow. You sure this is your first time?" the man asks.

"Yes, never done this before." I respond still moving my hips to the beat.

"I don't think that is his knee you are feeling there Ziva." Tony says.

"I didn't know you could move your hips like that Ziva." Tony continues. I am really wondering where Gibbs is. The man continues to sit there while his eyes stare at my body imagining what is under the clothing I have on. I look down and see that his hands are clenching his pants so tight that his knuckles are white.

"Oh man Ziva he wants to trace those hand prints so badly. I don't blame him though. The white hand prints are so inviting. I bet you he would trace them and cover the hand prints with his own hands and then leave them there for the entire dance." I can hear the small chuckle in his voice with every word he says. He is joking around but I am sure this man would do exactly what he said if I let him. But I am not going to let him since I do not know where his hands have been.

"Come on Ziva let the man have one touch, just a little free one. He looks so pathetic right now. It's like he is in pain because he can't touch that glorious body of yours." He says. Right after he finishes his sentence I hear the sound of a hand connecting to the back of Tony's head. Finally Gibbs is there and he will stop Tony from saying anything else.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do. But I agree with DiNozzo he does look pathetic and desperate." Gibbs says through the ear piece. I cannot believe this. Gibbs has been there the whole time! He heard everything Tony was saying and he only gave him one head slap! I can hear them talking about the man that is under me at the moment. They are both laughing about how sad the man is. I look on the wall and see that this man's time is up.

"I am sorry sir but your time is up." I tell him climbing back up onto the table and then sliding off it. He nods his head and slides out of the booth.

"Thank you." He says handing me another couple hundred and walking away quickly.

"You really got him excited Zee-va." Tony says laughing.

"Just wait and see how you hold up Tony. I'll be sure to make your dance special." I say softly so no one else can hear me.

"So how did you do?" Vicky asks as I walk back over towards the stage.

"Well I got about 1200 dollars out of him." I tell her pulling the cash out of the top part of my outfit.

"Very nice! For your first time you did really well. There are some girls in here that only make like 500 a night so that's just off one guy you're going to be set if you keep this up." She tells me smiling.

"Way to go Ziva! You really showed these girls up. I wonder what other clients you will have tonight. I hope one is a woman. Seeing you dance like that over a woman would be so-" his sentence is cut off with another head slap. I chuckle at the sound of Tony in pain.

"Roxie!" I hear my fake name being called out and I look down to see another man holding out his hand. He is not as bad as the last one. He looks younger than the other one before and he has a full head of hair. He has clear blue eyes and dark brown hair. He reminds me of Tony a little bit. I also notice he is in a marines outfit. I should keep an eye on this man. I have to find out if he is married. If he is then he fits the profile perfectly. Married, marine, at a strip club, I am playing with fire at the moment and I am not sure if I should allow him to do anything or not. The killer could be watching him just waiting for the opportunity to strike.

I bring him back to my booth and start off the same way as I did for the other guy. He goes to hand me money and it is then that I notice the gold wedding band around his ring finger. He is married.

"I see it Ziver." Gibbs says.

"Make sure you keep an eye out for anyone watching." Gibbs continues.

"Here take this baby you look like you deserve a lot more then this but you can have this to start off with." He says flashing me a smile. It's a younger version of Tony.

"Why don't you come down here and let me touch that gorgeous body of yours. I can show you how a man is supposed to touch you." He says reaching out to grab hold of my hips. I lean away from him.

"Be careful Ziva." Gibbs says.

"Keep an eye out DiNozzo I need another coffee." Gibbs says. No Gibbs do not leave me alone with Tony. I know Gibbs is not worried about anything or else he would not leave for a coffee run. But since I have the target in front of me he trusts me to handle whatever happens.

"I told you those hand prints are killer. They are just asking for people to run their hands along them. And they are perfect because if you follow the line then you feel your entire body. I say go for it I want to see how you dance with people touching you." Tony says.

"I'm just watching and I want to run my hand starting from the one on your butt and run them slowly all the way to the ones on the front of you. Would you like that Ziva?" Tony asks. I just have to block him out. That's all I have to do. But it's so hard because I would like his hands on me. I have wanted it for a while now.

"Come on Roxie. Come right here where I can reach you." He says patting his thighs.

"That's going to cost you." I tell him sliding a little closer to tease him.

"Not a problem." He says holding out even more cash.

"Wow Ziva this man must be loaded if he is offering you that much." Tony says.

I take the money and slide onto his lap. His hands grab my hips and hold me flush against him. Vicky's words are running through my head. Think of something or someone I like. As this man's hands snake up from my hips to right under my chest to around my back to over my shoulder I imagine his hands as Tony's. I do not close my eyes so I can keep focus on everything going around.

"Wow Ziva you're really getting into this one. I hope you get like this when I'm the one touching you. If you get more turned on by some random guy then by me? I will be greatly offended." Tony says. Little does he know I am thinking about him touching me right now.

"I was so right you deserve a lot more then what I gave you." The man says sliding his hands back down to my hip to help me move around him. The music changes and I stop and wait for the beat to start up. The song has a slower beat to it so I decide to move my body a little slower then I was. The man seems to enjoy it immensely.

"Ziva men have got to hate you when they leave here. You leave each one of them frustrated and unsatisfied." Tony says. I swear he is so gross he calls me a sick woman, has he listened to himself? He is even grosser then I am. A few more songs go by and this man's time is up.

"Thanks for the wonderful dance. Make sure you get a lot of these other men, you deserve it with the way you move." He says looking me up and down and handing me a huge amount of cash.

"You sure you don't want to come back to my place for some more fun. I could use some help after that performance." He says holding out even more money then he already gave me.

"I am sure. My shift is not over yet. I have a long night ahead of me. And I do have to make money somehow." I tell him turning around to walk back to the stage.

"Ok I lied. Now he was desperate the first guy was just pathetic." Tony says.

"What happened Ziver?" Gibbs voice fills my ears.

"Nothing I couldn't handle Gibbs. He is leaving now and there were no problems. I did not see anyone watching" I say only allowing them to hear.

"Good, then keep up the good work… Roxie." Gibbs says. I hear tony laugh and it sounded a lot like he spit some sort of drink out of his mouth. Picturing Tony with stuff spitting out of his mouth a small smirk covers my face as I walk back to pick up my next client.

**A/N: So there is the second chapter. I hope you all liked it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated so I know what you all are thinking. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

**A/N: Ok this is the third chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and reviewing. I am glad that you all like it. Now for the moment you all have been waiting for!**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Ziva, DiNozzo's going in now. He just got done talking with Abby." Gibbs's voice informs me. I look toward the door and see Tony walk in dressed in his uniform. I cannot help but notice how his chest looks slightly more muscular when he is dressed like that. I walk closer to the edge of the stage to overhear Tony's conversation with Vicky.

"Excuse me sir, how can I help you? Have you been here before or is this your first time?" Vicky asks him.

"First time." He replies.

"Ok well take a look through these folders and choose the dancer you would like to have every time you come in." she tells him as she walks away to help someone else. He begins to shuffle through each of the folders. I know he is looking for mine. I can tell by the smile on his face. He stops at a folder in the middle of the pile. He reads it over and starts laughing. He looks up at me and I quickly turn my attention back to the people in front of me.

"Can I have her?" he asks walking over to Vicky.

"Roxie? Why of course you can! That is a very good choice she is one of our best dancers. Just to warn you she can be a bit expensive." She tells him.

"That won't be a problem for me Ms." He tells her sending her his normal Dinozzo smile. How much money did they give him for this assignment?

"If you say so, well she's right there so just call her over." She instructs him. I continue to move around stage until Tony comes in front of me.

"Roxie!" I hear my fake name being called so I walk towards the edge of the stage to stand in front of Tony. He holds out money and I walk closer to get off the stage. He holds his hand out to help me down.

Once I am off the stage I lead him over to the back corner where I bring all my clients, plus I can see the entire place, well besides the private quarters.

"Nice outfit." He whispers into my ear as he passes me. I roll my eyes and smirk a little.

"So I heard you were expensive. Is that true?" he asks sitting down at the half circular booth. He smirks as I climb up onto the table.

"Depends on what you want me to do?" I answer placing my hands on the edge of the table and leaning my face close to his. I see his eyes wander away from my face to stare down my top.

"Well I was told you were the best dancer and I would like to test that statement." He says smiling.

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask staying bent over in front of him but I make sure I take a deep breath to push out my chest towards him a little bit.

"How much will this get me?" he asks holding out 500 dollars. I smirk and take the money. I sit back on my feet and put the money down my top.

"By the way that outfit really does look fantastic on you." He says as he watches me out the money down my top. I am wearing the corset outfit I found when I first arrived here. But what I did not realize back then was that the top was two pieces that are held together by a ribbon that is tired in the back so if the knot were to come slightly undone my top will open and I will be even more exposed than I already am.

"That will get you this." I tell him standing up on the table and I begin to swing my hips in his face. I face him to watch his movements at all times. I bend my knees to swing to the music. He has a grin plastered to his face. I can tell he is enjoying this way too much. He reaches out to place his hands on me to bring me closer but I slap them away.

"That will cost you extra." I tell him still moving around for his pleasure.

"How much extra?" he asks watching my hips closely.

"Well how about you put up an offer and I will tell you if it is a good amount." I tell him. If he wants to touch me while I am like this he better pay me a good amount. I do not let just anyone touch my body, but then again Tony isn't just anyone. He holds out a few hundred more making it his total 700 dollars. 200 dollars? Seriously? Is that what he thinks I am worth? He clearly sees my facial expression and pulls out a few more hundred making his total now 1000 dollars. That is much better. I take the money from his hand and stick it with the other amount he gave me. I crawl off the table and into his lap. His hands latch on to my hips as I stuff the money down my top. I am still not sure how this top holds anything considering if the ribbon that is tied in the back comes even the slightest bit loose the top will open. But it works for now.

His hand grip tighter to my hips the more I move above him. I place my hands behind him and lean over so my face is inches away from his. His breath is hot on my face. His eyes move to look down my top then back up into my eyes. He smirks and then leans his face closer he moves his head to place kisses down my jaw line.

"Does this cost extra?" he says in my ear. As he pulls my ear lope into his mouth and nibbles on it I cannot form the words I was going to say. I cannot even think of a complete sentence at the moment. His hands slide up from my hips and his fingers brush against my stomach. His hand slide up even farther. Is he really going to go for that right now? Just when I am about to speak he moves his hands to around my back. His hands brush over the ribbon holding my top together. I can feel him playing with the bow.

"Do not even think about it." I tell him pulling my face away. But as he moves his hands back down to my hip I feel him tug on the bow just a little and I feel my front open. His eyes open wide and I look down to see my top as fallen slightly open so he can see the valley in between my breast. Some of the money I stuffed down there fell out onto his lap. His eyes are traveling all over my body now and his hands slide down to grab my backside and bring me closer to him. I wish I could slap him but the most I can do right now is glare.

"Sorry about that." He says smirking back up at me.

"Yeah sure you are." I say pressing my hips down onto his groin and moving my hips in a figure eight formation. He leans his head forward and his face ends up right where my shirt opened. I feel him press a kiss to my skin and I can feel my face start to heat up. For so long I have wanted Tony like this, but not here in front of all these people. I bring my hands to his hair and pull his face away. He is laughing. Man I hate him sometimes.

"Sorry I just can't help myself when I'm around a beautiful women like yourself." He says to me as I look down at him sternly.

"Yeah I get that a lot. But please try to control yourself." I tell him moving my hips in a different pattern.

"I have to wonder has anyone gotten this all the way open?" he asks as he slides his one hand up from my waist line to below my chest to touch the skin where my top is open. Then he slides his one hand underneath the edge of the corset.

"You are never going to find out." I answer him. I can't move his hands considering he paid me to allow him to touch me.

"Are you sure about that? It seems like I'm getting pretty close to finding out." He says moving his hand farther underneath. He stays around my rips. He does not move his hand up which I am thankful for. Ever since this summer I have not been very secure about my body, but the way Tony's hands feel right now makes all those insecurities go away.

"Yes I am sure because you did not pay me for you to be able to undress me." I tell him. I give him a stern look and removes his hand and places it on my rips outside of my top. I lean to whisper in his ear.

"What about your other hand." I whisper referring to his hand still on my butt. He smiles and moves his hand back to my waist.

"Think you can just enjoy the dance now?" I ask rolling my entire body.

"I can try but I'm not making any promises." He says as his eyes wonder over my body.

"Good." I say leaning forward into his face again.

"DiNozzo! David! Will you two pay attention, you're on a mission. Why don't you try to pay attention and look for our bad guy?" Gibbs voice barks at us through our ear pieces. We both snap to attention and begin to look around for any suspects.

**A/N: So there it was the big moment where she is dancing on Tony. I promise there will be more Tiva to come in future chapters. Please review. And if you really want something to happen let me know and I'll see what I can do! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on the update I have been a little busy for the past few days. Here is the next chapter and I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers.**

"Do you see that?" Tony whispers in my ear.

"How can I when it's behind me? I am a little busy doing my job at the moment." I say running my hand down his chest.

"Well then turn around and look while you shake it." he tells me turning my hips as if to turn me around himself. I turn my body around and continue to dance on his lap. I arch my back and place my head on his shoulder.

"What am I looking for?" I ask rolling my body to the beat.

"The woman 3 tables over to the left. She has been staring at us the whole time. And not a single person has come over to her. It's like she is just waiting for something." He tells me. He moves his hands around to my stomach to trace the skin between my top.

"You see that? She's looking at my hands." He says. Her looking at his hands could mean she is looking for a wedding ring and since he is in a marine's outfit it would only make sense that she is the killer.

"Think it's her?" I ask turning back around. I place my hands on his shoulders and move closer against him.

"Well she does seem suspicious. It would only make sense but in order to be sure we have to see if she is here tomorrow. Does she look familiar to you?" he asks playing with the waist band of my skirt.

"I do not think so but I wasn't really looking. Someone was talking to me so I was a little distracted." I tell him glaring down at him.

"Yeah, that was fun. So you know I have realized something." He says his eyes locked on my skirt. I can only imagine what is running through his mind.

"And what is that?" I ask

"This is a strip club right? Then how come you haven't stripped yet?" he asks pulling on my waist band a little bit.

"Would you like me to undress for you Tony?" I ask leaning closer to run my lips across his neck.

"The name is Jeremy. And for your information I would not mind it. How much more would I have to pay though?"Tony asks.

"Well it would be a lot and I would have to take you to the private rooms in the back. So this is not going to happen since we have to keep an eye on our suspect." I tell him leaning back to look at his face. His eyes are darker than they do normally. He looks sexy like this.

"Darn… maybe another time then? I'll be back here tomorrow. Maybe then?" he asks moving his hands around to grasp my butt and bring my hips harder against his. I just continue to look at him.

"Now that is definitely not your knee." I say just like I did on our first undercover operation.

"Yeah, it's definitely not, but can you blame me? I have a beautiful woman dancing on me and saying things. At least I'm not as pathetic as the other guys." He says laughing.

"We will see about that once I'm through with you." I say moving my hips faster against him as the beat of the music picks back up. He sits there staring at my movements for a while. He doesn't say or do anything he just sits there and watches. I see his eyes glance to the side of me.

"She still there?" I ask.

"Yup, and she hasn't stopped staring either. The worst part is I don't know who she is staring at. Me or you?" he says glancing back into my eyes. I look up at the wall.

"Your time is up." I tell him sliding off of him to sit on the table a leg on each side of his knees.

"You sure you can't spare me a few more minutes?" he asks leaning forward and running his hands up my thighs.

"I'm sure I already gave you a few extra because I liked you so much." I tell him leaning forward. He leans back bringing his hands to my knees.

"Alright I guess I'll let you make more money." He winks at me as he slides out of the booth.

"Be careful." I warn him as he walks away.

"I will." He looks over his head and smiles. I soon follow him to see if I have another client yet.

"Roxie." I hear my name and turn to see who called it.

"Oh hello Vicky." I say seeing Vicky walk over to me.

"You look tired Roxie why don't you go home. I'll have someone else cover your shift for the night." She tells.

"And just between us I could see a real connection between you and that guy that just left. Go have a little fun outside of work." She says leaning forward and whispering in my ear. I just smile and nod. Was it really that obvious that I wanted Tony?

I walk to the back room to grab my things. I quickly change back into my normal clothes and head out to the hotel I have been staying at for the assignment. As I walk out of the building and down the side walk I see someone standing at the end of an alleyway.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Ziva you're not going to like this." It's Tony and he is looking down at the end of the alley.

"What is it?" I ask walking closer to stand by his side. He points down the alley. There leaning against the wall is a dead marine. Tony and I walk closer. He is slouched over and he has multiple stab wounds in his chest. I look at the face and I met face to face with clear blue eyes. Those eyes are so familiar. And that hair it's almost the same as...

"Tony… do you know who this is?" I ask seeing if he remembers him.

"he does look a little familiar. Do you know who it is?" he asks.

"Yes… I dance for him. He was one of the first ones I danced on."I tell him.

"He is the one with the hand prints right? The one who asked you back to his place?" he asks making sure he has the right guy.

"Yes, that one. Tony they killed right underneath our faces." I tell him looking back into his eyes

"Noses… but close enough." He corrects me.

"This is no time to be correcting my english. We have to let Gibbs know." I tell him pulling out my phone.

"Gibbs… we have a problem." I tell him once he picks up.

"Yeah and what is that?" he asks.

"Dead marine. He was one I danced with." I tell him

"where?"

"Alleyway near the club Tony and I are here now." I say.

"How?"

"Multiple stab wounds to the chest area." I explain.

"Alright we will be over in a little bit." He says hanging up the phone.

"What did he say?" Tony asks taking photos of the body.

"They are on their way. Tony how did this happen I was with this man only a few days ago. I did not think I saw that woman but then again I could have not noticed her." I say leaning against the wall.

"Ziva calm down, you don't know if it was her or someone else. She is just a suspect at the moment. And we knew the person was killing marines. Heck Ziva I could die right now." He says.

"Tony do not say that. I do not even want to think about you dying." I say taking a few steps closer to him.

"I'm sorry but it's true. We had to know something like this was going to happen." He says pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah I guess I just did not think it would have been this soon. I mean it has only been a few days since he was at the club. I say pointing to the body. when I look over to the body it then I notice something lying in his lap. I walk away from Tony and over to the body. It is a note and on it reads "You men are all the same. This is what you get for lying to your wife."

"Tony… come look at this." I say. He walks over to read over my shoulder.

"Well we know it s a woman." He says.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Look at the hand writing. Plus it starts out with the words you men. That is a big clue." He says. Headlights pull up behind us and we both turn to see the NCIS van pull up close to the alley.

"McGee, process the scene and quickly. Tony, Ziva, what do you have?" Gibbs asks walking over to us.

"Multiple stab wounds to the chest and there is a note on his lap." Tony answers.

"Alright you two have to keep your covers so I want you two going back to your hotels and continue work tomorrow like nothing happened. McGee and I will handle everything else. Good work you two." Gibbs says bending down to take a picture of the note. Tony and I look at each other and then continue walking to our separate hotels to continue work like normal.

**A/N: Ok so I have part of the next chapter written out I just have to finish it but I have a plan of where this is going. Now there will be more Tiva dances in the future. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. I also want to thank all my reviewers you guys are great! Please enjoy!**

"So how was your night last night?" Vicky asks me when I walk into the back room to change into today's outfit.

"Uneventful… I do not make house calls Vicky." I tell her grabbing a two piece and going to the changing room.

"Well that's no fun. I was hoping for some dirty details. So nothing happened with that guy?" she asks.

"No, he got into his cab before I could catch him. Maybe he will come back tonight." I say walking out of the changing room and over to the mirror to fix my hair and makeup.

"That would be great! Just think about it, you and him bodies pressed together-"

"Ok Vicky I think that's enough. I mean he is just a client that comes in for a show and a feel and that is it." I interrupt her.

"Is that really all you think of me?" Tony's voice fills my ear. Even when he is not here he still has to talk.

"Roxie I saw something there that was more than just a business thing. I saw the way you were looking at each other. There is something there even if you don't want to admit it." she says walking over to me.

"Here let me help you." She continues standing behind me to fix my hair.

"I think it would look better if we straightened it?" Vicky says as she styles my hair very carefully.

"There, now that is very sexy." My hair begins to curl at the end so it's straight and curly at the same time. Tony is going to drool once he sees me like this.

"How do you like it?" she asks.

"I like it a lot. I think it looks a lot better than when I try to do it." I tell her tucking part of it behind my ear.

"Alright girly now go get out there and pick up your first man." She says slapping my butt as she walks by. It seems like I got a relationship with everyone. I just feel so weird now that I know the killer has made their move. I will have to be on my guard at all times. I can't afford to make any mistakes and miss something.

"You ready Ziver?" Gibbs's voice asks.

"Yes Gibbs." I say softly looking into the mirror one last time.

"Good let's get to work. DiNozzo will be there a little longer just to be looking around he is going to be waiting for you and you both will be looking around for anything suspicious." He says as I walk out of the room and into the club area. Most of the time I have different men, but my first client comes in everyday. He is gross and dirty. It's almost like he is a homeless man but that is not possible considering how much he pays me. He comes in every afternoon at the same time. He follows me to the booth and sits down placing the money on the table.

He looks me up and down and smiles. My outfit is more revealing than the previous ones I have worn and clearly he likes this one. My outfit is black and purple. I basically have a leather sports bra on for my top that has a purple one inch lining. Then I have a black leather thong on covered by a tight pin straight leather skirt with a purple lining. Thankfully I have on a vest type thing over my top but I am still very exposed since it does not even cover my stomach. I also have on high black leather high heel boots with purple around the top edge. My entire body is pretty much exposed and it is making me very uncomfortable. I would not have worn it if it wasn't the last outfit that was clean. My other ones are being washed. I count the money he placed on the table and it's the same amount every day. All he wants is a lap dance and to be able to touch me.

"Get to work Ziva." Tony says. I walk closer to the man and climb on top of him like I do every time.

"Did you know you have two dimples on your back?" Tony asks. I want to respond but if I do it will seem like I am crazy. I look down into the man's eyes and they are black with lust. A cold shiver is sent throughout my body when the man reaches out and touches my stomach. Just ignore him and focus on your mission. Look for anything suspicious. Come on focus!

I turn my body around to face the whole club so I can see everything except the man behind me. I scan over every table and every person as I continue to dance on this man. The club lights make it hard to see but I have been in darker places. The man changes his hands position to my upper thighs. He moves them closer and closer to an area where I do not want him. I grab his hands and move them back up to my hips.

"You did not pay for that." I tell him looking over my shoulder.

"Well I can throw in more money if you'd like?" he asks moving closer to me.

"Sorry I do not allow that type of touching." I tell him letting go of his hands. Thankfully I learned at a young age to block things out by thinking about other things. I look around the room once again to see if there is anyone suspicious.

I am not sure how long I have been looking around waiting for something to happen but I look up at the clock and realize that this man's time is up.

"Sir I am sorry but your time is up." I say moving away from him to sit on the table. He nods his head and walks away. I walk back over to where Vicky is standing looking around the club.

"Hey girl! So guess who came early?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows up and down. When they told me Tony was going to come in early I did not expect him this early.

"Who?" I ask.

"Are you serious, you're not even going to try and guess?" the face she gives me reminds me of Abby.

"I am very serious who came in?" I ask.

"Your favorite and might I add that he is looking finer than ever." He says fanning herself with her hand. She point in a direction behind me. I turn around and see Tony sitting at an empty table. He catches my gaze and stands up to walk over to me.

"Hello Roxie." He greets me smiling his famous DiNozzo smile.

"Hello Jeremy." I greet back turning to him.

"So I figured I could get you for a longer period of time if I came in earlier." He says still smiling.

"I'm just going to leave you two." Vicky says walking away.

"You know it does not work that way. The more you pay the longer you get." I tell him walking back over to my corner.

"Wait." He says grabbing my arm and turning me back towards him.

"How much will I have to pay to get you to go back into those rooms with me?" he asks letting go of me.

"I hope you have a lot of money with you Jeremy I do not go back there for a low price. No one yet has been able to meet my price." I smile at him.

"Trust me darling I can handle it." he says.

"Two grand and that is just to get me back there." I say. He reaches for my top and pulls it away from my body to stuff two grand down the front then he lets go and lets it snap back into place.

"Why don't you lead the way Roxie." He says still smiling. I look down at the money sticking out of my top then back up at him. I turn around and head to the private rooms. I enter one and close it behind him. I have never been back here. I was honestly not expecting a bed or a couch to be in here.

"Well isn't this homey." He laughs.

"You are ridiculous you could have just handed me the money you did not have to stick it down there yourself." I say walking over to him.

"I couldn't help it. The opportunity was there. You know you do look really good in leather. It fits you nicely." He comments winking at me.

"Ok so what do you need to tell me? I am guessing that you came in this early to tell me something." I ask sitting on the bed.

"Nothing I just wanted a strip show from you. I wanted to see you take each piece of clothing off slowly." He says sitting down on the couch across from me.

"You cannot be serious?" I ask.

"What watching you strip would be hot." He says chuckling.

"Tony." I whisper warning him.

"Alright, I came to tell you that the woman we saw yesterayd has been here every night for a few months. But when it seemed like we were on to her we lost her. Now we have no idea where she is. I was sent in early to see if she will come in." he tells me.

"Well if you're supposed to be watching then what are you doing in here with me?" I ask.

"Well I had to play the part of Jeremy remember? So I figured while I am watching I could get a little fun. Come on you have been dancing on gross men for a while it's time you get to have a good looking guy under you for a change." He winks at me and stands up walking over to sit next to me on the bed.

"Oh really and what do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Well for starters I want you to remove that vest so I can see what that purple and black tube thing is all about and then I guess we will go from there." he says.

"Ha… you think I am actually going to strip for you? You have got to be joking right?" I ask looking at him in disbelief.

"Well if I pay you enough will you do it then?" he questions pulling out more money.

"I am not really a stripper Tony." I tell him.

"Yeah I know but I figured we might as well do something while we are in here." He says.

"If you two even think about doing anything I will fire both of you." Gibbs voice barks in our ears.

"Yes Boss." Tony says. Gibbs is always there to ruin every chance Tony and I have together.

"Ok just the vest then." He says.

"Fine if it will get you to shut up. Lay back." I demand pointing to the bed. As he lies back onto his back the smile does not leave his face.

"Money?" I ask holding out my hand.

"Right here." He hands me a few hundred and I stuff it down my shirt. I am not really caring about the amount right now. As long I get something it will look like we did a lot more then we actually do.

I climb up to straddle his waist. I sit down onto his groin hard and he looks at me with daring eyes. I smile down at him as my hands travel to the button on my vest. His eyes quickly soften and follow the movements of my fingers as I unbutton the first button slowly. His eyes turn a darker shade of green and his breath quickens. Oh I am going to have fun with this performance…as long as Gibbs does not interfere. Tony will be going insane once I am through with him. My small smile turns into a smirk and I can tell he noticed the change he goes to open his mouth but before he can say anything I place my right index and middle fingers against his lips.

"Shhh, trust me… you are going to enjoy this."

**A/N: So I am ending it here because I am evil. Heavy TIVA in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: Ok so I feel like I kept you guys waiting long enough. So here is the next chapter and this is a heavy T. Which also stands for Heavy TIVA!**

I move my fingers off his lips and the second my hands return to the first button he slides his tongue across his lips. I make my movements slow to make him more anxious. I undo the first button and the vest opens a little more but not enough for him to really see much. I move my hands down to the second and instead of watching my hands move the button I look up and watch him seductively. He looks away from my hands and up into my eyes and sends me his famous wink and smile but he wiggles his eyebrows as well.

The second button comes undone which leaves one more. The vest is almost fully open leaving him to view the bra like top completely. His mouth falls open slightly as he looks upon my chest. Lean forward and place gentle fingers under his chin.

"Close your mouth Tony." I whisper applying light pressure to close his mouth. I move my hands back to the third button. When this one comes undone it will leave the vest fully open and ready to be discarded. He reaches up to help undo the button. Clearly the speed I am moving at is not fast enough for him. I push his hands away and crawl off him.

"What are you doing? I'm sorry I won't touch if that is what is bothering you." He says frantically as he sits up on his elbows watching me walk to the back of the room.

"Relax I just figured we could use some music." I tell him turning on the stereo that is linked to the clubs music. The song Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls is just beginning.

"Hmmm, how fitting." He says smiling at me. I saunter back over to the bed slowly. I stand at the end of the bed and begin to work the button back through the whole. I softly sing the lyrics to the song as I open the vest completely. He scoots down the bed and place each of his knees on either side of me and his hands clasp my hips. He smiles up at me with dark lustful eyes.

"I thought I told you to lay back?" I say forcing him to lie back down on the bed with a hand on his chest. He smiles the whole way down. I straddle him once again landing hard on his groin area. He closes his eyes and keeps his mouth closed to keep in the groan. I smirk down at him knowing that my actions are killing him.

"You're evil. You know that?" he says looking back up at me.

"Yes, you cannot tell me that you are not enjoying yourself." I tell him moving to remove the vest from my shoulders.

"Wait… I wanna do it." he says placing his hands on mine to stop me from moving the vest.

"No… this is my show. You do not get to participate in taking off my clothes. I am the stripper meaning that I strip for you." I tell him pushing him back down onto the bed. I slowly remove the vest and drop it off the side of the bed. I lean down so my chest brushes his and I run my fingers into his short brown hair. I tease him a little bit nibbling on his ear. I feel him wiggle from under me. I move my lips to his jaw and down to his collar bone. He moves his head to the side to give me more room. I move my hips back and forth vigorously against him and all his muscles stiffen.

"Good?" I ask smiling down at him.

"Very." His breath is heavy as he wraps his hands around the small of my back and then moving them to my hips to play with the waist band of the skirt.

"So what now?" I ask. I find it weird that Gibbs is letting us go on for so long. We are so going to be slapped for all of this but it's worth it.

"Is this bottom a two piece?" he asks snapping the waist band. I smile down at him and shake my head.

"Sort of." I respond.

"Wanna show me how?" he asks moving his hands under the waist band of the skirt but to be on top of the fabric of my thong. I sit back up running my hands over his chest as I do so. I grab his wrists and pull his hands away from my skirt.

"What's in it for me?" I ask laying his hands on his chest.

"More money." He smirks.

"Sounds fair." I say moving my hands to my hips. I slip my thumbs under the waist band. I realize that I am still on top of him and not able to get this skirt off if I stay like this. I remove my thumbs and climb off him to stand at the edge of the bed. He sits up to watch me very closely. The song changes to Goodies by Ciara. I slowly pull the skirt down my legs and throw it off onto the floor with my vest.

"Satisfied?" I ask standing at the edge.

"Not quiet. Come here." He says making a come here motions with his finger. His eyes move up and down my body that is only covered by my thong and the top. I crawl on the bed next to him instead of on top of him. His hands grab my sides to pull me on top of him.

"Careful of that knee Tony." I say placing my knees on either side of his waist.

"It Jeremy…Roxie." He smirks.

"And trust me baby that's not my knee." He says.

"I am well aware." I whisper into his ear. I trail my tongue on the outside of his ear and a moan escapes his mouth. His hands run down my back all the way down until he places them on my butt.

"This look suits you. Especially the thong." He says grabbing my butt.

"Remove your hands this instant." I growl at him. He moves his hands up my back till he reaches the back of the top.

"Does this thing have a clasp?" he asks playing with the clasp on the back. I can tell what he is about to do just by the way he is looking at me.

"Do not even think about it." I tell him he is about to do it when the music stops and Gibbs voice fills our ears.

"DiNozzo you make her remove anymore of her clothing and I'll slap you so hard your great grandchildren will feel it." he barks angrily. Tony removes his hands quickly. The music starts back up playing Something in your mouth by Nickleback.

I lean down to place a gentle kiss on his neck and up his jaw till I am hovering over his mouth.

"This isn't fair. You're allowed to touch me all you want but when I try you tell me to remove my hands." He complains pulling me even closer against him.

"Oh stop, you are enjoying this and you know it." Now just sit still I have a gift for you. Since you have been so well behaved I feel like I give it to you." I say moving my hips around on his crotch area. I stay hovering over him but as I move my hips that also entitles my entire body to move as well. His hands move to my hips to control what he wants them to do. I allow him to move them where he wants them and how fast he wants me to move. He begins to move his hips with mine and he holds me tighter against him. I do not see how it is possible but I can feel him a lot better now than I could before. We never break eye contact as we dance on each other. He glances down to my lips and then back up to my eyes before I have the chance to tease him he leans forward and closes the small space between us. His lips are soft yet firm. His kiss is heavy and filled with lust. As I return the kiss I am grateful that there are no cameras in these rooms so there is no way Gibbs can see what is happening. The only camera I had was in the vest which is now on the floor. I am not sure where Tony's camera is but right now I could care less.

He juts out his tongue to swipe across my bottom lip. He is not asking for permission to enter he is just tasting…I think. I never thought kissing him would feel this good. The need for oxygen over powers all other needs and I pull away breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself any longer." He says smiling.

"Rule Six." I say smiling back. He smirks and re connects his lips with mine. He places his hands in my hair and rolls us over so I am under him. My hands wrap around his neck. I go to wrap my legs around him but he pushes them flat against the bed. He pulls away and looks at the stereo.

"Really, you guys play 'Hot in here' in this place?" he asks.

"Yes. We play a lot of songs." I chuckle.

"Yeah I've noticed." He says wrapping one arm under my knee and lifting it so my foot on the bed by his waist. All my insecurities have vanished. Tony's touch is not mistrusted and painful; instead it's exuberant and blissful. He leans back down and connects his lips to my jaw. He gently nips at the area being careful not to leave a mark. I can already feel the head slap we will receive because of what we are doing. He moves down to the pulse point in my neck and gently sucks and nibbles there. I release a moan of pleasure as I feel his tongue jut out softly and taste my skin. He kisses his way back up to my ear and breaths heavily.

His breath is hot against my skin. It makes me want him even more but I cannot have him at this moment.

"When you two are done our suspect is sitting at a table." Gibbs voice barks through the ear wig. We both pull away from each other with wide eyes. He has been there the whole time! Why did he not say anything sooner? Did he want us to break rule 12? I do not understand.

"I have had enough of listening to the sounds that are coming from you two. Ziva put your clothes back on and DiNozzo get out of that room!" Gibbs barks. Tony quickly stands up and fixes his disheveled clothes and hair. I pick up the items of clothing I have discarded and quickly put them on. We fix the bed back up and turn off the stereo. We share one last glance before we open the door and walk out to the loud bustle of the club.

**A/N: So that's it for now. Please review and hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. Reviews will help me go faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I feel like I shouldn't have to go through again. It's quite obvious that I don't own NCIS or the characters that I borrowed from the show. **

**A/N: So I am so sorry to keep everyone waiting for this next chapter. I just got really busy starting school again and now I'm sick so I had time. But I'm so sorry I really hope you all are still interested because now things are going to be picked up with the plot. Please enjoy**.

As we walked out of the room we see the woman sitting at the table right away. She is staring at Tony and me with a look that could kill.

"Is it me or is she staring at us?" Tony asks turning towards me and slipping more money into my hand.

"She is, but we cannot worry about that right now. We have other things to do." I tell him not turning around.

"Alright, Sweet cheeks" He replies slapping my butt lightly and walking past me over to the bar. He glances backwards at me sending me a wink and smirk.

"Gibbs, the woman is staring at us like she is about ready to kill one of us." I report to Gibbs while sending Tony a flirtatious smile as I walk past the bar area.

"Alright, Ziver, DiNozzo I want you two to end your night early. I don't want either of you in there right now. If she is staring at you the way I think she is I don't want you guy there when she makes a move. So Ziva talk to your lady and get out of there! DiNozzo leave and wait for Ziva outside the club. We'll be over there in a few minutes." Gibbs orders keeping his voice calm.

I look over in Tony's direction to find him staring at me. His eyes are asking me if I am going to be alright while he leaves. I nod my head once to answer his question. He nods back and then walks over to the door. I head back stage and over to Vicky who is reading some sort of magazine.

"Vicky?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah what's wrong Roxie? Everything ok? Nothing happened in that back room did it? Because I saw who you went back there with and girl I know I told you to go for it. But if he did anything to hurt you-"

"No, no nothing like that. I am just not feeling too well. It started when I was back there but I finished. And he could tell something was wrong so he told me clock out. I was just going to ask you if I could head home early. I am really not feeling well." I say holding my stomach to make it seem believable.

"Of course you can Honey. Don't you worry about a thing I'll just take your file out for the day or two if that's what you need. You come back when you're ready. Go on in and get changed." She says sweetly.

"Thanks Vicky." I say walking slowly into the changing room. It feels good to be in regular cloths again. I make my way out of the club and down the street to see Tony standing by the corner still dressed in his uniform. Only now he has a black jacket on over top of him.

"Hey there gorgeous" he smiles taking a step closer to me.

"Where is Gibbs?" I ask. I am trying not to panic but I saw the women starting to stand up when I was on my way out.

"He should be here any second now. What's going on? Are you alright? Did something happen on your way out?"

"I got out just fine, but as I was leaving I could see our suspect starting to leave and by the looks of it, it seemed like she was planning on following me." As the words fall from my mouth I see Tony's eyes look behind me.

"Ziva, start walking with me…now!" he demands softly wrapping his arm around me and pulling me next to him.

"What is going on?"

"Well you were right. That woman is following you. Now I have a plan but I need you to go along with me on this one alright. It's dark so maybe she won't notice that it's us."

"What are you-" before I finish he wraps his arms around me and pushes me into the brick wall to the side of us. He crushes his lips against mine quickly.

"Just play along will you. She's coming this way." He whispers playing with a piece of my hair.

I look over to the left and see that our suspect has stopped a little ways away and is watching us. I let out a giggle and I take my voice up a pitch to make me sound like a different person.

"Alright, so what do you have in mind?" I ask adding another giggle at the end of my sentence. He clamps his lips back onto mine and latches his hand onto my hips. I slide my hands behind his head to bring him closer.

"What in the world are you two doing?" We hear Gibbs's voice break through our bubble. We don't answer because it's normal to hear Gibbs's voice when we are out on assignment.

"Hey! Are you two even listening to me?" A bright light is shown on our faces and we look up into the light to see Gibbs standing right there holding a flashlight.

"Boss!" Tony's quickly jumps away from me to stand at full attention in front of Gibbs. I slowly step off the wall and over next to Tony.

"What do you think you two were doing?" Gibbs asks.

"Well …you see Boss. The lady was…following us… and I figured it would have been a good idea to-" he cut off when Gibbs reaches back and slaps in on the back of the head.

"I got that DiNozzo I just wanted to know whose idea it was to make out in the middle of the street." He says.

"Ow! What was that for?" I ask feeling the smack connect with the back of my head.

"Because, David you played along with him! Now if you two are done, I'd like you to meet our suspect." He says pointing to the back of the car.

"You got her?" Tony asks.

"Well yeah DiNozzo, did you expect me to just come out her and leave empty handed." He calls walking over to the car. When Gibbs opens the door I can't hold in the gasp that escapes my mouth.

"How is this possible?" I ask staring right into familiar blue eyes.

**A/N: Ok so I know this isn't the longest chapter out there and I know it is pretty short. And for that I am sorry. But please bear with me. I know where I want this story to go and no I am not leaving it unfinished. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…**

**A/N: Sorry it has been a long time, but here is the next chapter. Not a lot happens in this chapter. A few things are revealed but that is about it. I hope you enjoy. I also want to thank all my reviews! You guys are amazing!**

Looking into the blue eyes that I have not seen in a long time brings back memories that I would rather not remember.

"Hello Ziva," the woman says calmly.

"Ziver, you know this woman?" Gibbs asks.

"Gibbs, meet my Aunt Sara. I have not seen her since I was a kid. I have no idea as to why she is here." I explain not taking my eyes off my aunt.

"We'll figure that out when we get back to base." Gibbs says closing the door, cutting me off from keeping eye contact any longer.

"DiNozzo take Ziva in the other car. Make sure she is ok, we're going to need her for this one." Gibbs commands. I am too shocked to argue. I feel Tony's hand on my back leading me over to the second car.

The car ride is silent for awhile on our drive back to the base. I can feel him wanting to say something, I am sure he just doesn't want to say anything that will upset me. He is always looking out for me that way.

"You alright?" his voice is soft and nervous. He is expecting me to say my usual I am fine but I just do not feel like hiding from this.

"I do not know. I have not seen her since I was a child. The last interaction I had with her was not pleasant. I was 10 at the time and she was always around. She is my father's younger sister and she was always drinking. She would come over and insult us every day. And she would even hit us a lot of the time because we wouldn't listen to her. My father didn't like her that much so he told us never to listen when she told us to do something. She was always worse when it was just Ari and I. We tried our best not to let her touch Tali. She always hurt her when Ari or I was not around. But when we were we would make sure we were in front of her so she wouldn't get hurt. When my father finally found out he kicked her out the next time she showed up. I never saw her again. I heard that she stopped drinking and that my father and she made up, so there is only one reason I can think as to why she is here. I only have one idea as to why she is here. "

"And what would that be?"

"I believe my father has sent her to watch me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Cause there is no other reason for her to be here."

"Maybe she's just here to see you? To apologize for her earlier behavior?"

"I do not think the word sorry is in her vocabulary. Never once have I heard that word from her lips."

"People change, Ziva."

"Maybe they do, but I do not believe she does." I can tell he is frustrated from the sigh that escapes his mouth.

"I need to know if you're going to be ok to be working on this case. We all need to know. We are not supposed to allow you to work on it since you and she are family, but we need you for this one. So we need to know if you're going to be ok?" he asks.

"I will be fine. There will be no need to worry, and if there is then I will remove myself personally from the case. You can tell Gibbs that as well." We pull into the parking lot and he parks in the reserved spot. I can feel his eyes on me again.

"I am fine, Tony. Let's just get this over with," I say opening the door. Before I can climb out Tony reaches across me and pulls the door shut. He doesn't say anything he just continues to stare at me with his arm still across my body. His stare is intense but it's not asking anything. It is just blank.

"Tony, I told you I am-"

"Shut up," He whispers interrupting me. "Stop lying to me. You know you're a terrible liar, so why do you continue to do it? I know you're not ok Ziva, you're hurt. You're frustrated beyond belief and you are confused as to why your Aunt would randomly show up. You are also worried as to why she is here and if your father has planned it. So stop pretending already," he continues keeping his face inches away from mine. I do not know how to respond to what he has just said. He is right about everything. I should have known he would have caught on. He always does. No one has been able to read me as well as he does.

I lower my head to lean my forehead on his shoulder. "I am sorry, Tony," I whisper. He wraps his arms around me to hold me close.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize, I just want you to stop lying and let me in," he says still whispering. I sit up from his embrace and place my hand on his face, caressing his cheek. I lean in to place a gentle kiss to his cheek as a thank you and for him to know that I will try to stop lying to him. He smiles and un-wraps his arms from around me letting me know he understands.

We climb out of the car and walk into the building. We reach the bullpen and Gibbs walks over to me, but first he sends a glance at Tony, who nods his head to confirm Gibbs's silent question.

"Ziver, you and I will be handling the interrogation. She's l prepped and ready I just need your ok." He says handing me a folder. I take a deep breath. I look at Tony who sends me a nod and wink, and then back at Gibbs. Am I ready to face one of the people who made my childhood hell? I look at Tony one more time and he still has a smile on his face, but I can tell he is just waiting for me to answer Gibbs.

"Alright, let's do this." I answer walking past Gibbs and to the elevator to face the monster that has been hiding in my closet all these years.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it is taking me so long to update. Sorry that it is short but I'm trying to update as fast as possible for you guys. I hope you liked this chapter. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been super busy with test at school and also my life. This chapter is short but I still hope you enjoy it. **

Walking into the interrogation room, I find my Aunt sitting calmly with her hands folded on top of the table. I expected her to be pacing back and forth like a caged animal but instead she is just sitting there patiently. Once she notices that I am in the room she stands from the table excited to see me. "Ziva, My darling, how have you been? You have gotten so grown up," her accent is heavy, but that doesn't surprise me she has lived in Israel all her life.

"Please sit down Ma'am," I know she hates being called Ma'am as well, most of my family did.

"Ziva I have told you about that word. It's Aunt Sara to you," she declares, placing her hands on her hips.

I sit down and motion to the chair across from me. "Please have a seat Ma'am," I demand again. She huffs and sits down.

"Fine, I will sit. What has gotten into you Ziva? You used to be such a happy child, now you are all serious," she says smiling. It takes all of my willpower not to say something about what she used to do to me. I know Tony and Gibbs are watching from the observation room.

"Ma'am where were you between the hours of 6 and 10 of last night?" I ask, attempting to move the interrogation along.

"Ziva, I am not going to tell you again… do not call me Ma'am. You should know how much I hate that word," she says ignoring my question.

"Just answer the question," I demand keeping a straight face to make sure she knows I am not afraid of her.

She lets out a loud tiresome sigh. "I was in the club watching you. What were you doing in there anyways?" she asks leaning closer to me.

"I am the one asking the questions here, Ma'am," I say just to get on her nerves.

"Ziva." it's the only word she says but she says it with such malice it brings me back to when she used to hit me.

"What happened to you? You were such a sweet girl. Never did anything wrong. You, Ari, and Tali were such a pleasure to watch. You used to love when I came over to watch the three of you. So please tell me. What did I do to make you hate me so-"

I slam my hands down on the table and stand from my seat. Describing me as furious was an understatement. "You cannot be serious! You are going to sit there and tell me straight to my face that you do not remember how you used me and my siblings as punching bags! I cannot believe you. Do you have any idea what you did to me? To all of us? You caused us so much pain, especially Tali. She had nightmares because of you! So do not sit there and tell me that you have no idea what you did!" the door burst open and Gibbs and Tony rush through it. I look over at them and Gibbs beckons me over with his finger. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and walk over to him.

He just looks at me and I understand what he is trying to tell me. "DiNozzo, take Ziva out of here." He says softly so my aunt will not hear. "Ziva, go. I'll finish up here. Go with Tony and cool off. I'll update you when I'm done here," he tells me. He walks past me and sits down at the table. Before he says anything, he just looks at Tony. Tony grabs my shoulders lightly and leads me out of the room and down to the bullpen.

"Gibbs will handle it. Just calm down," Tony says to me sitting me down at my desk.

"How am I supposed to be calm when the woman that made my childhood a living hell is sitting down there telling lies and being stubborn like always. I thought maybe she had changed, but I was wrong. I need to be taken off this case. I cannot do this. It will not be possible for me to be in the same room as her again," I tell him.

He walks behind me and places his hands on my shoulders. "No you don't. Stop. Gibbs will solve everything and we will have this case over and done with. We will find the killer and we will be done with everything. It's all going to be ok." When he is done talking, he's rubbing his hands up and down my arms in a soothing manner.

"She's clear," Gibbs announces, strolling back into the bullpen.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks.

"She didn't do it. She was inside the club the whole time. She was watching Ziva for reasons she won't tell us. So while we hold her here, DiNozzo, David, go get dressed you're back on," Gibbs orders sitting down at his desk and looking at us with a smirk on his face.

**A/N: Sorry about the length. I will try to update again sooner but like I said before kind of busy with school. Please review! And thank you for staying with me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. **

**A/N: OMG! I am so very sorry it is taking me so long to update this story or any other one of mine for that matter. I just have been busy. I had exams, and I have been busy practicing for my performance that is later this week. Please enjoy this next chapter. **

Since my aunt is not the killer, Tony and I are back undercover. I walk back into the club to be greeted by Vicky. She is always at the front door.

"Roxie! I'm so happy you're back! Business has been pretty slow since you left. Men come in asking for you every day. I've had to tell them you were out sick. How are you feeling by the way?" she asks.

I am not surprised to see her so happy. "I am feeling better. I got a stomach fly, but I am better now." Gibbs's Rule #7: "Always be specific when you lie," is running through my mind. She tilts her head to the side, the smile never leaving her face.

"Fly? You mean bug, right?" She asks laughing a little.

"Yes, sorry. I am originally not from here, so American idioms confuse me all the time," I tell her heading up to the changing rooms.

"That's ok! So, Roxie I am going to have you work the pole for a little while. Ya know just to let you start easy." Vicky tells me.

I turn around to face her. "Not a problem, what would I have to do with that? I have never used the pole before?"I ask

"Well you're on a higher table than normal and it's a full circle. The customers will be all around you. You will be dancing and they not allowed to be touching you at all, not even if they pay for it. You have to decline their money if they say it's so they can touch you. They will hand out money to see you do a move or just to watch. Some will try to grab you of course, but don't let them. Just give them a good smack when they try." She explains quickly.

"Sounds easy enough, so am I going on the one directly in the middle?" I point to the table that is unoccupied.

"Yes, I reserved that table for you tonight. The other girls are practicing before we open. I recommend you do the same just because it's a new thing for you," she tells me turning back to her charts that she is always working on.

"Ok," I answer shortly and walk up to the changing room. As I look through the outfits I cannot help but think of what Tony's reaction will be while I'm on the pole. It will be hard to just focus on all of them instead of just them.

I walk back out of the rooms and over to the center table. Everyone that notices that I am back wave and smile at me as they practice their routines. As I climb up to the table, I listen to the music that is playing. I have been in this club so long I know the songs just by the way they start. The song "Turn up the Music" by Chris Brown has started playing. I walk around the table to see how much room I actually have on here. It's a pretty large space. If I lay down, nothing would be even close to hanging off. I wrap one hand around the pole and twirl my body around it. I wrap one leg around the pole and I listen to the music to start to dance provocatively on the pole. I begin to move up and down on the pole and I look around to see Vicky and few of the other girls watching me with a smile on their faces. I stop my movements and stand still.

"Is there a problem?" I ask placing my hands on my hip and looking at them.

"Yes, the problem is that we should have put you on there a long time ago. It's almost like you were made to move on there," the one girl Gina says.

"Oh, well thanks I guess," I cross my arms over my chest and look away trying to keep the blush away from my face.

"I can't wait to see how you move Sweet cheeks," Tony's voice comes out of nowhere in my ear. I did not think he was listening. He is just trying to annoy me, like always.

"Well, we are sorry we stopped you. Please continue," Vicky says walking back over to the door.

"Yes, please do Zee-vah." He draws out my name putting a little growl to his voice when he does. He has no idea what that does to me when he does that with his voice. My knees go weak and I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold myself on the pole right now. I shake his voice out of my head and listen to the song playing. "Lil Freak" by Usher is on. It's kind of slow, but the beat is amazing for this type of dancing. I start dancing once again.

Moving on the pole is making me feel like I am on top of the world. It's like being on a pedestal. My muscles are aching and I'm breathing heavily. It just shows that I am not used to dancing like this. This is why I need to practice before people get here.

"Hey, Roxie! I think you got it girl," Gina says from her position standing next to my table. I shake my head no.

"You know you do have the biggest table," she says. I stop and stand facing her.

"It's big enough for a double act on here. What do you say? Then I could help you if you get too tired," she offers. I know what she is saying and I do not think I am too comfortable with it.

"Well, I appreciate the offer, but I think I will be fine. I just need to get used to moving like this. I have never done this before, so it's a little new for me,**" **I tell her.

"Alright. Well if you change your mind, just let me know," she says walking away. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I try to clear my head, but the only thing that comes to mind is how Tony will act if I do take Gina up on her offer tonight. He would be very excited.

"You gonna take that offer, Zee-vah?" his voice has that growl to it again and I can tell by the tone of his voice that he is picturing it. I press my finger up to my ear.

"Did you not hear? I declined. Sorry, Tony. Looks like you're only getting me tonight," I answer softly. I take my hand away from my ear and play with my hair to act like I wasn't doing anything as Vicky walks up to my table.

"Hey, the customers are going to be coming in soon. So I don't know if you want to get cleaned up and take care of a few things before they come. If not, you can just sit at your table and relax for a little bit," she says leaning on the table.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up." I hop off the table and walk to the back area where I can clean myself up before people come in. I walk to the mirror in the back and take another look at the outfit that I selected for tonight's performance. It's a bright green and black corset on top that has a criss-cross pattern on the front with a green string. Then the hanging off the end there are two black straps that connect to black rings that are around my thighs. I have on a black and neon green bottom that represent the underwear boy shorts. I also have fishnet stockings from the thigh straps on down. I have on 4 to 5 inch heels on. They are black and neon green as well. The straps wrap around the top of my foot all the way up to calf. Between the heels and the part my toes are resting on, there are three strings across it that are also bright green. The straps criss-cross and there are two buckles on both sides of my ankles. This had to be one of the hardest outfits I have had to get into and I don't want to imagine what it's going to be like when I try to get out of it.

The club has been open for about 2 hours now. I already have a huge crowd around my table, which does not surprise me one bit. I look at the clock to see that it's almost 8. Tony should be coming in soon. Being on the pole has been the most fun I have had in the past few weeks. I glance at the door and see Tony walk in with the same uniform on. We thought this mission was only going to take a week, maybe a little more, but never more than 2. But the longer this case goes on for, the longer I have with Marine Tony, which I am definitely not complaining about.

He is greeted by Vicky once he walks through the doors. He smiles and talks for a little bit. She nods her head and points him in my direction. The second he sees me, a bigger smile appears on his face. He takes a seat around the table and sits back crossing his arms over his chest. The smile on his face is gone now and his face is now blank. His eyes roam my body, but stop for a second when he reaches my waist line.

I turn my back to Tony and slide down the pole slowly as the song "Trumpet Light" by Chris Brown starts. Still holding on to the pole while squatting, I swing my hips back and forth to the beat also adding a little bounce to my swing. As I go to stand back up, I roll my body and open and close my legs in time with the rest of my body. I quickly spin around to slide all the way to the floor lying on my stomach. I look directly at Tony to see he still has a blank expression on his face.

How is that possible? Does he really not find this hot? Well I'll just have to step up my game. I slide closer to the edge of the table and a man next to Tony slides money out onto the table and then sits back. He wants me to dance in front of him for a minute. I slide up onto my knees in front of the man and spread my legs into a V formation. I slide my hands up my body slowly and then back down the same way. I lean forward on my hands and knees. I bounce my body up and down to the beat. The man seems to be very excited. I see him go to reach out to me, but I sit back. I glance over at Tony to see he is still bored looking. He also hasn't offered any money up, which is odd.

This is impossible! Did Gibbs say something to him? Or is he really not interested in me? Is he just trying to annoy me or something? What is his problem? That's alright; we will just have to see how he will handle my next move…

**A/N: Yes I know I am evil for leaving you with this ending but I need to stop there. Please leave a review so I will know that you are still reading and that you are still interested. Thanks for reading and thank you for staying with me even though I don't update often. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. Please enjoy.**

**TONY'S P.O.V**

They were dancing on each other in a way that I didn't think was possible. I see Ziva keep looking over at me. The frustrated look on her face means that I have accomplished my goal. She likes me reacting to her dancing. If I was being professional then I would be acting how I am now. But if I was being my normal self then I would be just like all of these other men in the club. But it just proves she likes my childish side.

She looks over at me almost like she is challenging me. I see her reach up to where the other girl is hanging on the pole. The girl slides down sexily but my eyes are glued to Ziva. She looks over at me and smiles. She grabs hold of the pole and flips her legs up to hold herself upside down. She crunches the rest of her body up and holds herself in a weird position on the pole. As much as I don't want to react to her just to annoy her I can't help it. Especially, when she flips back around again and begins to untie the string on the front of her corset.

The second her hand reaches to slide down her own body the guys throw more money at her. She teases them slightly as she runs her hands over body. But once they start to calm down she turns slightly and taps the other girl once again. The girl turns around and smiles. They both look over in my direction. I could have sworn they both looked at me but there are a lot of men crowded around me. Ziva switches places with the girl so she's back on the table.

Ziva saunters over the table in front of me blocking my view of the other girl. Ziva opens up the corset part of her top to reveal a black lacy bra and all my thoughts on the other girl have disappeared. All I can think about is how sexy Ziva is right now. I always knew she had a nice body but seeing it up close and half dressed is a completely different viewing. Ziva crouches down to her hands and knees. She stares at me directly in the eyes. I can see the spark in her eyes. I know that spark, that spark indicates that she has something planned. I squirm in my seat with anticipation. The other girl comes into view and she's standing next to Ziva. The girl turns so her back it towards Ziva. She does a full back bend showing off her flexibility. Her hands touch the ground on the other side of Ziva. They both look at me with the same little glint in their eyes. Ziva lies down and then turns over and arches her body upwards meeting her tones stomach against the girls back. Since the girl is taller than Ziva it works out perfectly.

The other girl swings her legs up to flip around and land on her feet. And Ziva does the same after. As they land back on their feet they spin around close to one another and mesh their hips together in a grinding fashion. The men around the table begin to go crazy once again. The girls walk away from my side of the table. I lean forward to call her back over to me but I'm stopped when a gentle hand is placed on my shoulder.

"Before you do that, I suggest you come with me. And don't even think about making any sounds." I feel a little round object pressed up against my back. I can tell by the size and shape that whoever is behind me has gun. I stand up silently and before I can get a look at who it is I am spun around and led out of the club. I know that the voice is a woman. The only problem is that Ziva is still dancing and as far as I know she has no idea that I even left.

We are outside the club and I'm pushed forward away from the gun. Once I catch my footing I turn around to see the last person I would have suspected.

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

I look over across the table to find Tony missing from his seat. Did he really just get up and leave without me noticing. I glance up to see someone leading Tony out the door of the club. Not caring about anything else but my partner I jump down from the stage and quickly walk through the crowd and over to the front door.

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

"Who do you think you are?" She asks pointing the gun at me.

"I'm Jeremy?" I answer.

"I know that you moron. I mean how can you do this to your wife? A wife who cares for you, who is worried sick because you haven't come home. You have been here with Roxie for the past few weeks. Have you even spoken to your wife? I bet not. I bet she thinks you're dead." She yells swishing the gun around with every sentence. I glance behind her to see Ziva still in her tiny little outfit slowly walking up behind our killer. Ziva holds a finger up to her lips to tell me to stay silent. I look back to the killer to see that she is crying. "I can't believe I have let men like you in here, but I have to because it's my job." I'm pretty sure she is about to pull the trigger when the muscles on her face soften and she falls to the ground face first. Ziva is standing there looking at me. She lets out a breath as she looks down.

"I can't believe it. I should have seen this. She was always at the door. I should have known," she says.

"Hey, it's fine you could have never known it was Vicky." I say walking over to her and place a comforting arm around her bare shoulders and holding her against my chest. I can feel her shivering for the chilly air. "Come on, let's call Gibbs. Let him know what's going on-"

"I already know DiNozzo. Did you forget that you have an ear wig and a microphone on?" He says. "McGee and I will be there in a few minutes just hang tight. And Ziver, Go get changed your job is done," Gibbs orders. She nods her head against my chest.

I softly grab hold of her arm to hold her back. "Hey, you ok?" I ask my voice just barely over a whisper. She nods her head but doesn't look at my face. "Ziva, I know she was the one who treated you the nicest but-"

"Tony, I'm fine. I'm just upset that I missed it and that mistake almost cost you your life. And if you had died because of my mistake, I don't know what I would. But I know I probably would have been able to live with myself," she says ripping her arm out of my grip and walking back into the club.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that long. But I hope you enjoyed it. So I'm starting to finish up this story I might have one more chapter left. Please let me know your thoughts. **


End file.
